Dima, The Warrior Goddess
by Hell Berry
Summary: There was a great war broke out between the gods, goddesses and humans. Attack on Titans. No one can stop it, not even The Goddess of Fate. But, through the chaos, a baby was born that destined to save the world from the eternal darkness that yet to come. (Batman-Harley)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner**

 **Anis** : Hey there dear readers, I'm Anis, welcome to **Dima**. Please forgive me If there is any _misspellings_ or _grammar errors_ because english isn't my first language and uh please don't change the 'i' letter of my name to _another_ one, okay buddy?

 **Joker** : A-N-A-S, A-N-O-S, A-N-E-S, A-N-U-S HA HA HA HA *laughing while running away*

 **Anis** : WHY YOU LITTLE #@$!#?$7@/ *Screaming like a banshee and then chasing Joker with a sandal in hand* DON'T RUN AWAY YOU FREAK! COME 'ERE I WILL SHOW YOU A GOOD JOKE ABOUT CLOWN AND SANDAL!!

 **Harley** : Wew Puddin' is so going to **get** it, well because she is occupied at the moment *looking back at the duo* I will say the disclaimer for her, yay!

" **Disclaimer** : She (Anis) doesn't own Batman or any characters from it, She doesn't own Attack on Titans, She doesn't own Moria (errr is goddess supposed to be own? eh whateva) but she owns the plot and the OCs"

 **Warnings for violence(s) and disturbing scenes. Rated M for that reason.**

- **Chapter 1** -

Long time ago, when the god and goddess were not just some ancient legends, a great war broke loose between the gods and goddesses and humans. _Attack on Titans_. Seven days full of the bloody and gruesome scenes one could only imagine, many humans, even some gods and goddesses died. Body parts, limbs, spears, axes, daggers, darts, swords, bows and arrows were scattered around everywhere in The Land of Between.

The reason why the war happened was because of _**greed**_. Humans said that gods and goddesses were greedy creatures, they did what they thought right even it meant to kill thousands life just because the fun of it. But gods and goddesses said that they did it because humans had changed not for the better and wanted to punish them. No one knew for sure who was the right one but in the end it wasn't matter.

Moria, _The Goddess of Fate_ , has seen the war long before it happened. She could do nothing, it bounded to happen one way or another, not even the fate itself could have changed it. But she has seen a figure, a great one was born that day. The figure that destined to save the world from the eternal darkness that yet to come.

-1-

-An Abandoned Warehouse, Gotham City, February 9th-

 _"You made a wrong choice of love my dear child, you chose him only with what you saw and heard, you were ignoring what your heart tried to tell you about it, but it's okay, we are bound to make the wrong choices, the mistakes and the pains will teach you how to choose the right choice using not only from what you see and heard but also with what your heart really feels about it. Fear not, everything will be alright child."_

' _What the hell! That voice again! What is the meaning of this!?_ ', Harley opened her eyes and winced as she tried to get up, then yelled from the pain.

' _What happened to me?!_ ', Harley winced again as she looked down at her body. Her costume was torn here and there, her skin and hair were covered with blood and some sticky stuff she didn't sure what is it.

"Aughh WTF! My body hurts like hell", Harley groaned as she tried to move her hands but failed. She tried to remember what had happened that made her like that.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Puddin' is going tah be happy! Finally we are going tah married and live happily eva after!", Harley squealed with delight._

 _Batman woke up and groaned, then he tried to move his hands but it bounded tightly with ropes. Harley bounded him to a pole and hung him upside down above an aquarium full of hungry piranhas. When Harley heard him groaned, she turned around to look at him._

 _"Heya Batsy sleepyhead, do ya like the scene from there?! See! See! Now, you can see 'em smile at you! Puddin' is so going tah be happy!", Harley squealed as she patted his head not so gently._

 _"Release me Quinn", Batman gruffly said as he silently tried to reach the Batarang from his belt._

 _"Release me Quinn blah blah blah blah. You really know how tah make a gal happy huh Bats, hmph! Whateva, now I'm going tah call Puddin', be good bat while I call him", Harley took her phone out of her costume's pocket and started to call her Puddin'._

 _"Heya Puddin' come to the Gotham's Aquarium, I have a big surprise for ya, mmhmm, yupppp that one, okayyyy, love ya Puddin' muach!", Harley kissed the phone, she ended the call and then took the phone back to her pocket._

 _'I better start planning for the wedding, Oh-Oh Red is going to be my Maid of Honor and Oh-Oh! Jo-', Harley thought as Batman interupted her._

 _"You know Quinn, he will only hurt you again when he saw me", Batman looked at Harley. Harley's face changed from the love-struck expression to rage when she heard what Batman just said. She walked to Batman and slapped him hard while yelling._

 _"Ya don't know anything Bats!! Puddin' will be happy 'cause I help him tah make his plan works!", She yelled at Batman's face, Batman grunted and winced as she slapped him again and again._

 _"Ya don't know anything Bats!", Harley kept yelling and when she tried to slap him again she heard humming noise of a car engine._

 _"Lookie who's finally here! YAY! Puddin' is here, now shut up and be good Bats", She patted Batman's head as she walked and waited her Puddin' beside the door. There was a faint sound of someone's walking to the door._

 _"It better be good thing Harley! I was in the middle of making a good plan for the valentine da-", Joker yelled as he banging the door of the Gotham's Aquarium, he halted his walk when he saw Batman._

 _"Puddin'!!", Harley said joyfully as she walked to stand beside her Puddin'._

 _"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HARLEY!!", Joker yelled furiously as he looked to Harley that was standing beside him. When Harley saw the furious face of her Puddin', she walked few steps back and started to stuttering._

 _"P-P-Puddin' I h-help ya tah m-make your plan w-w-works, y-you said that y-you wanted to make B-Bats see the p-piranhas smiling while t-they eat him", Harley explained with trembling lips while she continued to back away and suddenly stop when she saw Joker walked to her calmly with a gun in his hand._

 _"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T GET THE JOKE, DO YOU!?", Joker saw red, he grabbed Harley's hair tightly while slapping her face with the gun. He punched her face with the back of his gun again and again, then he kicked her everywhere he could. Harley could only watch what her Puddin' did while she tried to stop herself from screaming and crying because her Puddin' will hit her harder if she did it._

 _"STOP IT JOKER! What you want is me! Leave her alone!", Batman yelled as he vigorously tried to move his body to stretch the ropes, he hoped that he could reach her belt and grabbed the Batarang before it was too late._

 _"You don't get the joke stupid bitch! Now, nighty night Harley girl", Joker said as he picked Harley's body up from the floor, he walked to the window beside the piranha's aquarium and then kicked her hard through it._

 _"JOKER NO!!", Batman yelled while Joker laughed and wave his hand to Harley. Harley saw it through her swollen eyes as rain started to fall while she free-falling from three story building to the ground hard and fast. Thunder and Lightning sounds were booming loudly as rain started to fall harder than before. There was a loud crack sounding from the impact when her back hit the roof on the first story, then her form fell to the big green trash can beside the Gotham's Aquarium that was near the alley._

 _'I'm so done with this life, I'm cold... I'm so tired and... lonely...', Harley thought as she felt the rain dropped to her beating's form harshly. Her vision was blurring and starting to darken, then she fell unconscious._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"God I'm so tired", Harley said, tears started to blurring her vision, she was shivering from the feeling of tears on her injured cheeks. Few moments later, she could see a black figure hovered over her form.

 _"It's okay my dear child, everything will be okay. You will be okay. You're not alone, I will always be here with_ you"

That voice was the last thing she remember before she fell unconscious again from the intense pain.

-2-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner**

 **Anis** : Woohoooo chapter 2!! 2 chapters in a day!! errr why am I this giddy eh? *scratching my neck while blushing*

 **Joker** : Because you're stupid, bitch! HA HA HA HA *dodging away from a very dangerous sandal*

 **Anis** : YOU PSYCHO CLOWN, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER GOOD JOKE ABOUT CLOWN AND SANDAL, HUH?! HMPH! *yelling with passion*

 **Batman** : They are at it again *sigh* there is a lot of sexual tension between them, I think they need to get laid to release it

 **Anis** : WHAT.THE.HELL.BATMAN!! Don't make me start to write about you being a psycho-clown-wanna-be wearing a pink tutu dress! Hmph! well now I'm going to say my disclaimer

" **Disclaimer** : I don't own Batman or any characters from it and any greek mythological gods/creatures (except Dima 'cause it was my crazy creation when I was fantasizing about being a hero lol #lame), I only own the plot, OCs and a pink tutu dress... and please review this story"

 **Warnings for some uncouth words**

- **Chapter 2** -

The Land of Between was the place when the war broke loose. It was the place that connected the Mount Olympus and the earth, the place that only gods and goddesses could go and back freely because you needed some divine powers to even touch the Mighty Golden Doors. There was two golden Hippogriffs, that have divine powers gifted by Zeus, _King of The Gods of Mount Olympus_ , guarded the doors, not only that, there was also a strong acidic barrier coated the doors that will melt any creatures without divine powers. The Land of between was truly a dangerous place for humans, once you walked across the doors, there was no turning back, only one option you could flee from there, through dead.

The first three days of the war were the war of creatures, after the golden hippogriffs were killed they used the corpse of the hippogriffs to open and prop the acidic doors. The humans brought in the Centaurs, Goblins, Cyclops, Minotaurs, Ogres and many more creatures to wreak havoc towards the Mount Olympus, it was a wonder how humans could control these creatures.

Hermes, _The Messenger of Gods_ , ran as fast as he could to inform Zeus about the attack. Zeus and the other major gods and goddesses were in the middle of an important meeting to discuss a rumor that said some minor gods and goddesses were traitors and wanted to overthrow Zeus from the throne.

"Father, we need to think all of this with a clear head, it might be just some rumors throw by to unbalance the Mount Olympus", Athena, _The Goddess of Wisdom and War,_ said to her father, Zeus. Zeus looked up to her daughter with a blank face.

"I know it daughter, but what if it was the truth?!", Zeus turned away to look at the ceiling.

"HEH! Why don't we just wiped all of the minor gods and goddesses and humans, the solution was that easy", Hades, _The God of The Underworld,_ said matter of factly as he sipped his wine from his golden glass while brushing his ebony hair behind his shoulder. Poseidon, _The God of Sea and Earthquakes_ , looked at Hades with a rising eyebrow.

"Yes indeed that was easy, Nike and I will wiped them all and we will be victorious!", Kratos, _The God of Strength and Power_ , said cockily and puffed his chest while Nike, _The Goddess of Victory_ , nodded her head as in agreeing to what Kratos just said.

"Of course! it will be a great war but I will make sure to bash their skulls sith my bare hands so they will know to never EVER mess with us!", Ares, _The God of Chaotic War_ , said while rubbing his hands as if to make a point that he will surely did it.

"This unnecessary hatred will bring us nowhere, hatred brings regret, we don't want any regret right?", Aprodhite, _The Goddess of Love and Beauty_ , said calmly as she looked at Ares, Kratos and Nike.

"HAH! Unnecessary hatred my ASS! You stupid bitch should think with your head not your so called fucking heart when you were in this kind of situation!", Ares spat then he sipped his wine. Aprodhite looked at him disapprovingly, then rolled her eyes and started to take some deep breaths.

"There is no need for such an uncouth words Ares, what Aprodhite said was right. But first we need some informations about this rumor, where is Hermes when we need him?", Zeus said as he looked around the room searching for his friend, Hermes. The other gods and goddesses looked around and had just realized that Hermes wasn't in the room. Then BAM!. Everyone looked at the doors, only to find a complete disarray Hermes with a horrified look on his face.

"My dear friend, Hermes, what happened to you?!", Zeus said as he helped his friend to sit and gave him a glass of wine to drink.

"Zeus, there is an attack on The Land of Between! There is a lot of creatures there wreaking havoc and start to heading toward here, the Mount Olympus!", Hermes explained while still out of breath. Zeus, who still yet to released his friend's shoulder, grabbed it hard, it made the still-out-of-breath Hermes winced in pain while looking around only to look down at his lap because of the furious faces of the gods and goddesses there.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?", all of the gods and goddesses minus Zeus bellowed as they started to ran to the doors, wanting to go to the Land of Between.

"All of you go back to your chairs, NOW!", Zeus yelled as the other gods and goddesses sit back to their chairs after looking at the murderous look on Zeus's face, Zeus then started to brush his hands in the air to make a big mirror that looked directly to the Land of Between. He growled when he saw that what Hermes said was indeed true.

"See! I told you that we need to wipe them all!", Hades bellowed then he sipped all of the wine from his glass.

"It's not time to say that Hades! Father we need to do something before those creatures arrived to the Mount Olympus! I think we need to send other creatures because we all need to strengthen our barrier that was around the Mount Olympus, just in case that this attack was only for a distraction, if the minor gods or goddesses were indeed behind this attack then we really need to strengthen our barrier 'cause they could attack us from anywhere and everywhere!", Athena said to her father, the other gods and goddesses agreed to what Athena said.

The major gods and goddesses sent the creatures such as Basilisk, Elves, Chimera, Hydra, Orthros, Phoenix and many more to kill the creatures that were send by humans. While the gods and goddesses strengthened the barrier that was around the Mount Olympus. It needed more than three days to strengthen the barrier...

-3-

Harley suddenly opened her eyes, she regret doing it because there was a bright light that glared down at her.

 _'Ugh what was that?! A dream?! If yes then it was a weird one. Hmph! I think I read greek mythological books too much, I need to stop it...',_ Harley thought was interrupted as she felt someone brushed her hair from her forehead. Faintly she heard a voice, the same as the one that always haunt her.

"You finally wake up child. Here drink this, you will feel better, I promise.", it was a woman's voice as she gave Harley a pill and then she asked Harley to drink the water from the glass in her hand.

"W-who are y-you?!", Harley's voice was a little bit hoarse. She looked at the woman beside her, she has a long ebony wavy hair that went to her hips, her eyes were violet and she was wearing a long white dress with a pair of black gladiator sandals. Again, Harley felt a soothing touch on her head but she winced away from it, she feared that the woman was about to hurt her just like what her Puddin' always did whenever he showed his 'affections'. The woman was silent for a long time, Harley thought that she will not answer her question but then she heard the woman said calmly.

"Fear not child, I will never harm you. I am Moria", Moria walked away to put the glass to the table across from the bed. But Harley grabbed Moria's sleeve.

"Please don't leave me alone", Harley pleaded to Moria, Moria looked at Harley and then nodded.

"It's okay child, I will always be here with you. You're safe here", Moria soothingly said as she sat back to her chair.

"Where am I Moria?!", Harley asked Moria, she sat up slowly then she looked around the room and gasped by what she had just seen. The room was pretty simple, it has a king-sized bed, a table across the bed, a wooden chair beside the bed and a golden chandelier in the middle of the room. The room's walls were painted in light blue, the tiles were big and have the color as dark as the night sky with some intriguing circular patterns in the middle of some tiles and you could see a big golden bird in the middle of every circular patterns.

 _'Was that a real phoenix?!',_ Harley thought as she looked at the bird that perched on a pole beside the big glasses doors. Harley gasped again when she saw something strange through the glasses door, you could see clouds, a lot of clouds, yellowish pink clouds.

"Huh?! Yellowish pink clouds!? That was impossible, no, no, I must be dreaming", Harley slapped one of her injured cheeks.

"OW! OW!", Harley yelled loudly. Moria chuckled at that and shook her head slowly.

"Take it easy child, your body is still sore.", Moria patted Harley's shoulder lightly.

"Errr Moria... Those are clouds for sure, right?!", Harley asked curiously as she starred at Moria, Moria smiled and nodded her hand slowly.

"If they are really clouds, then who are you!? I must be in some strange places! Please don't say that you're just joking because it wasn't funny", Harley said and she looked at Moria catiously. Moria got up then walked to the phoenix and was stroking the phoenix's feathers.

"I'm not joking child. They were real and this is Mount Olympus.", Moria calmly explained and she turned around when she heard a loud gasp from Harley.

"M-Mount O-Olympus?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MORIA, NO, NO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORIA?!", Harley yelled as she looked for a way to go far away from there.

"I am Moria, _The Goddess of Fate_.", Moria said as she walked back to the chair beside Harley's bed. Harley looked at Moria horrifyingly as she backed away from the bed. Moria saw what Harley did and she stopped from walking any further for fear that Harley fell from the bed and injured her body more.

"Harley don't fear me. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you. I.. I need to explain to you about something important about who you are.", Moria pleadingly said to Harley. Harley calmed herself to hear about what Moria was trying to tell her, She looked at her lap as her blonde hair covered her face.

"I.. I bring you here when you were unconscious after you fell from the Gotham's Aquarium...", Moria silently explained with pained expression on her face.

"Just explain the damn thing you said that was important about me", Harley said, still in the same position as before.

"You... you are Dima, the daughter of Poseidon and Athena.", Harley quickly looked up at Moria. Moria said as she tried to touch Harley's hand, she smiled when Harley didn't move away from her.

"W-WHAT!!", Harley yelled at Moria as she started to hyperventilating.

"Calm down child. I will tell you everything", Moria smiled slightly while she patted Harley's back to calm her.

 _'It seems like fainting is my new hobby'_ , That was the last thing Harley thought before she fainted.

-4-

 **A/N** : I'm sorry If you found any grammar errors or misspellings, 'cause english isn't my first language. Also, if you found any irrelevant infos about greek gods or creatures such us major gods or goddesses then forgive me 'cause I made it up so it suited my story. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Corner**

 **Joker** : Humanity.. It's au revoir to your insanity... You sold your soul to feed your vanity.. Your fantasies and lies~~ LA LA LA HUMANITY! HA HA HA

 **Anis** : What the... Oi weirdo over there! stop singing or you will make me deaf for-

Suddenly... Smooch!

 **Anis** : WTF! Why did you kiss me you sick bastard! Ughh God please save me from this monstrosity! I'm ready to die... please take me far far away...

 **Joker** : You're a virgin huh?! HA HA HA

 **Anis** : I.. I... I...

 **Joker** : HA! I knew it! Well I will say the disclaimer that 'that' virgin gaping idiot was unable to say at the moment

" **Disclaimer** : That Virgin Freak over there doesn't own the _fucking batman_ or any characters from it and any greek mythological creatures, gods and goddess, also that Humanity song is belong to The Scorpions, HA! Deal with it or I will shoot your _fucking brain_ out! HA HA HA"

(Please review, thank you)

 **Warnings for the uncouth words and slightly gruesome scene(s)**

 **-Chapter3-**

"What the fuck! Where the hell those pompous bastards?! Why don't they attack us with their own fucking hands rather than send this pathetic monsters! I can't wait to wash my body with their fucking blood! Grrrrr I can't wait anymore!", someone said as he looked at the battlefield from a forest in a hill that wasn't far from it and prepared to storm out to the battlefield.

"Easy there brother, don't be a foolish and go there just like that. We need to gather more informations or we will blow out our plan.", the other person said while he grabbed his brother's shoulder to prevent him from storming out to the battlefield.

"Grrr Where the hell is 'he' when we need him now?!", the other man growled and started to pacing left and right.

Suddenly, swoosh!

"Calm down Phobos. I am here.", a sudden sound startled Phobos, _The God of Fear and Flight,_ from his pacing and started to look frantically around him.

"Ah.. there you are. So... what happened to them? Why don't they come to the Land of Between?", Deimos, _The God of Terror,_ asked to the man and then he walked to his brother.

SLAP!

"Compose yourself Phobos", Deimos slapped his brother while his other hand was stroking his wavy long black hair. Phobos was about to yell at his brother when the man interrupted him.

"Well they are now trying to strengthen the barrier, _Fragmos,_ that was around the Mount Olympus. They will need three days for the Fragmos to be completely impossible to break and it will be our advantage to streak them while they were distract by it.", the man calmly said as he adjusted his robe and hood to cover his face more.

"So what do you want us to do?", Deimos said as he looked at Phobos to see that his brother was listening to them with a blank face.

"I want you to send some troops of gods and goddesses to the North, South and East sides of the Fragmos and streak it using your holy powers at the same time. You need to stay clear from the front of Mount Olympus because your parents was send to guard it while the others strengthened the Fragmos from behind the barrier. I need to go now before they realized that I'm gone. Also from now on we can't meet anymore for fear that they start to suspect that a fraud is among them. Deimos and Phobos, now you both are their commanders.", the man looked at the brothers's eyes with a piercing gaze and then backed away to the trees of the forest.

"Pffftt what a bossy person! What are we going to do now brother?", Phobos arrogantly said as he looked at his brother with a serious face.

"You heard what he said. Go gather some troops of our fellow gods and goddesses then we streak the Fragmos.", Deimos solemnly said to his brother while Phobos nodded his head and then disappeared.

 _'I hope this will ends soon'_ Deimos sighed softly and then he disappeared to catch up with his brother.

Moria could only see it silently from afar, she knew that she could do nothing about it, she prayed that everything will be alright.

-5-

"Child.. Child.. Harley... HARLEY!", Moria yelled as she tried to bring Harley out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh.. oh.. sorry Moria.. What were you talking again?", Harley looked at Moria apologetically as she reached her tea from the round table in front of her.

"Ahh it's okay child, I was just asking about your condition. You look like something is bothering you. What is it my child? Are you okay?", Moria smiled gently at Harley as she too reached her tea from the table.

"Well, I still feel sore but it's better than yesterday I guess. Well you know that I was a bloody and filthy mess. Nothing is bothering me and of course I'm okay, why shouldn't I be okay? I mean yeah I was just thrown away from a window by someone but eh I'm o-", Harley started to ranting but Moria interrupted her before she was done talking.

"You don't need to lie to me child.", Moria softly said while looked at Harley from the brim of her glass.

Harley's eyes widened, she lost the grip of her glass and it shattered to the floor beside her chair. She opened her lips to try to say something but nothing was out of it. Then she bowed her head while her fingers played with the fabric of her dress, silently contemplating whether to say the truth to Moria or not. Moria put down her glass to the table then she got up of her chair, she walked to Harley and then she crouched down in front of harley.

"It's okay child if you don't want to say it. I'm not going to force you to say it.", Moria said with a smile on her face.

"I... It's.. ughhh... I was having this crazy dreams, errr it was about a war, there were a lot of greek creatures, gods and goddesses. Ughhh I don't know how to explain it", Harley silently said then she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Ahh.. that one. Since when have you been dreaming about it child?", Moria gently asked Harley. Harley opened her eyes and looked at Moria for a while.

"I can't remember it... Sometimes I dreamed about it everytime I slept even before you took me here. But recently when I was here, it came to me even when I was awake, it almost felt like some kind of my memories. Honestly I was having it few minutes ago when you asked me about my condition", Harley said to Moria with a blank face.

"It seems like your goddess's power has awaken more strongly since you came here child", Moria started to explain as she got up and walked slowly to one of the french windows in the sitting room.

"What do you mean Moria?", Harley asked as she looked at the broken glasses while she clenched her fists.

"You are Dima, the daughter of Athena and Poseidon so it means you are a goddess child. Let me tell you something child", Moria said as she was recalling the memories she remember so well.

-Flashback-

 _Chaos, it was chaos everywhere she looks. The battle was not over yet, she still could see some creatures tried to eat some humans while some gods and goddesses foight each other. There was a lot of blood and body parts that scattered around the battlefield. But Moria was here not to fight with them, she needed to save someone important. She was looking up and down, moving body parts here and there, while dodging some attack from the creatures or humans or other gods and goddesses._

 _'I need to find her before it was too late, where is she?', Moria thought as she was dodging the flying weapons and holy powers that thrown to her._

 _'Dear Zeus, where is she?', Moria thought as she frantically looked to the left and right._

 _'Ah! There she is!', She spotted a crying baby beside the headless body of the Chimera. She ran with all her might to the baby._

 _"Shhhh it's okay child, you are safe now", Moria was cooing at the baby but suddenly an arrow pierced her right hand._

 _'I need to go away from here', Moria thought as she ran as fast as she could to the Mighty Golden Door, ignored her throbbing hand._

 _"GO AFTER HER YOU DORK! DON'T LET HER GO OR I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OUT!", Someone yelled and then Moria heard footsteps that ran after her. Suddenly she heard a squeak from the sky, a moment later she couldn't hear any sound from behind her. She stopped running and turned to look behind her. Her eyes widened, only piles of ashes were all she could see. She heard a chirp again from above her head, she looked up and saw a golden phoenyx chirping at her._

 _"AHH PYRROS! Thank you for saving us!", Moria claimed happily as Pyrrod, The Golden Phoenyx, was chirping merrily._

 _"Come Pyrros, we need to go away from here", Pyrros landed to one of Moria's shoulders, they were burst into golden flames and gone from the battlefield. Not long after that, they were standing in front of a small hut that was surround by thick trees. Moria opened the door and walked into the hut._

 _"So you finally came child", a shaky sound could be heard from inside the hut._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry that it took me a long time to retrieve her, shall we do it now Chronos?", Moria asked Chronos, The God of Time, while she was slowly rocking the baby to calm her._

 _"You need to do what you must do before we sent her Moris", Chronos said as he shakily put down his tea cup to the small table beside him. Moria only nodded her head, she walked slowly to the bed as she smiled down to the baby. The baby was giggling and trying to grab Moria's hairs that was above her tummy. Moria put the baby down to the bed, she ripped off some fabrics from her dress to make a makeshift clothes for the baby. After she did it, she placed her right hand to the baby's forehead while she tried to suppress a grimace from escaping her lips. She closed her eyes as her hand was glowing brightly, the baby stopped giggling as her blue eyes were closed slowly. Moria's hand stopped glowing, she was panting from using a lot of her power._

 _'I'm sorry dear child for doing this to you but I need to conceal your power. Fear not, when the time's come, you shall get it back.', Moria thought as she cried silently, she kissed the baby's forehead. She wiped her tears and then got up when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _"It's time dear child. Go tend to your wound", Chronos gently said, Moria only nodded her head and walked away to tend her hand. Chronos slowly knelt down beside the bed, his hands were glowing, then he waved it slowly. A tiny gate appeared in front of him then he touched it with one of his glowing hands, the gate's doors were open instantly. He took the sleeping baby and then put her into the gate. Not long after that, the gate's doors were close slowly then disappeared._

-End of Flashback-

Moria smiled sadly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. When she heard no response from Harley, she turned away to look at Harley. Moria saw that Harley's body was shaking as she cried silently while some tears escaped from her face to her lap. Moria walked to Harley then she knelt down in front of Harley, suddenly Harley was hugging Moria tightly and crying her heart to Moria's shoulder. Moria smiled as she patted Harley's back gently.

"T-Thank you s-so much M-Moria, I.. YY-ou.. You are l-like a m-mother to me", Harley stuttered.

"You too child are like my own daughter.", Moria said softly while she still patted Harley's back. Harley smiled when she heard that.

"Ughh M-Moria what a-am I going to d-do now?", Harley asked as she released herself from Moria's arms. Moria smiled as she gently wiped Harley's tears from her cheeks.

"It will be dangerous to keep your human's body when your goddess's power started to grow strong day by day my child. So I suggest to you to train your power and change back to your goddess's body", Moria explained to Harley.

"Will you train me Moria?", Harley smiled hopefully at Moria. Moria nodded her head and slowly got up.

"Yes dear but I think now you need to rest, you look like you are about to faint... again.", Moria chuckled silently when she saw Harley blushed.

"Ughh okay I will go to my room now hahaha and I'm so sorry for breaking your pretty glass Moria", Harley said sheepishly as she walked briskly past Moria to her room. Moria slowly shaked her head.

 _'It's just the beginning of you journey child.',_ Moria thought, she smiled softly as she cleaned the shattered glass from the floor.

-ii-

"Have you found her Master Bruce?", Alfred asked while he gave the coffee to Bruce and then he tended to some of Bruce's wounds from the fight with Joker.

"No Alfred, I couldn't find her anywhere. I can't even find her corpse if she.. she died", Bruce said softly, he sipped his coffee slowly while he looked to the bat-computer's monitors that displayed some Gotham's place from the surveillance cameras of the GCPD, Gotham City Police Department, that he just hacked not a few minutes ago.

 _'Where are you Harley Quinn',_ Bruce thought while Alfred stood silently beside him after he was done with Bruce's wounds.

-6-

A/N : I'm sorry If you found any grammar errors or misspellings, 'cause english isn't my first language. Also, if you found any irrelevant infos about greek gods or creatures such us major gods or goddesses then forgive me 'cause I made it up so it suited my story. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Corner**

 **Anis** : *looking to the left and right* Pssstt dear reader it's me again, well I will say my disclaimer now before some wei-

SMOOC- BAM!

 **Anis** : What the... *turn her head to the noise* Oh it's just Joker that tried to kiss the Killer Cr- WHUT?! EWWW my poor eyes! ugh well I will say my disclaimer now

" **Disclaimer** : I don't own Batman or any characters from it and any greek mythological creatures, gods and goddesses. I only own the plot, OCs, a fat cat and a weird but cute manfish."

(Please review, thank you)

 **Warning for the foul words**

- **Chapter 4** -

"How the hell that this poor excuses of life had broken the Fragmos? And How they seemed to know where to avoid and where to streak?! Don't say that there is a fraud here!", Hades bellowed as he cautiously looked at each of the major gods and goddesses's faces.

At the moment, the major gods and goddesses were holding an emergency meeting to discuss about the current lose from their side. All of them sat at their chairs around the big round table that was in the center of Mount Olympus's meeting room. The tensions in the room was so thick that you could start to hyperventilating just by it.

"Is anybody have-", Zeus started to ask when suddenly Ares cut off his speak.

"Hades is right! I think there is a fraud between us! You fraud better watch out when I found you, I will crush your balls and then feed it to Cerberus little by little, piece by piece!", Ares yelled as he stood up while pointing his finger to each of the people that was sit around the table.

"Please calm down Ares. It's not the time for us to spend our precious times for uncouth words. Now brother you shall continue", Poseidon calmly said as he thrown a cold disapproving look to Ares. Ares could only sulk at his chair while mumbling _'Stupid old man fish and his stupid overgrown beard'_ to himself, Poseidon heard it quite clearly but choose to ignore it. Zeus nodded his thanks to Poseidon then started to talk again.

"Is anybody have an idea how to help us out of this dire situation?", Zeus asked to the gods and goddesses in the room.

"How about we start to build the fragmos again? We sure need to protect Mount Olympus at any cost", Hera, _The Goddess of Marriage and The Wife of Zeus,_ calmly said as she looked at her husband from the brim of her wine's glass. The other gods and goddesses started to murmuring and whispering as they considered Hera's idea.

"Err I-I think that's n-not the right thing t-to do now y-your highness", Hermes nervously said, he was fidgeting when everyone was suddenly looking at him like he was finally gone mad.

"If it's not a best idea then what you suggested us to huh moron?!", Kratos snapped as he looked at Hermes disgustingly like Hermes was a filth on his shoes.

"Yeah Hermes what's your idea then? please kindly tell us a good _fucking_ idea to save us from this dire situation", Hades said to Hermes mockingly as he reached his wine's glass from the table. Kratos, Ares and Nike were sneering and snickering at Hermes while Hermes could only bow his head and cover his face with his long bangs.

"Please calm down everyone, this is not the right time to say uncouth words just like what Poseidon said.", Aphrodite firmly said with a serious face, then she looked at her friend, Hermes, that sat beside her. She touched Hermes's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Hermes looked up at her, he smiled sadly while shaking his head a little.

"Put away your hand from him Aphrodite!", Ares silently hissed at his lover, Aphrodite, that was sit beside him. Athena coughed loudly as to gain everyone's attention from the slightly awkward scene.

"I think what Hera said kind of right, I mean yes we need to protect the Mount Olympus but Hermes was right too. It will take a lot of time and power to build Fragmos again from zero when we need all of our resources for the battle", Athena looked at everyone's faces with a serious gaze.

"So, what's your idea then my daughter?", Zeus asked Athena, hoping that his daughter has an idea to help them win this war.

"I suggest that we make some barriers to keep our most important resources. It doesn't need a lot of times and powers to build and strengthen them. It will be better if we split into some groups with two or three people to make it done faster than when we build it one by one in a group. When we done with the barrier, it will be best if we go to the battlefield as groups just like when we built the barriers. I also suggest uncle Hades to prepare his undead troops and then direct them when the enemies were unguarded some moments after our attack to the enemies. And it will be better to make one or two gods/goddesses stay in Mount Olympus to guard and prepare the last attack if it needed.", Athena said in one breath, Zeus looked at her then nodded his head as if he said that he was proud of her.

"That was a really good idea my daughter. If I may ask, what is the last attack you just talked about?", Zeus asked to Athena with a curious gaze.

"Hahaha you know what I mean father, don't act as if you know nothing of it. The last attack is to release Moros from his prison, that was Mount Olympus itself", Athena smirked as she sipped her wine slowly. Zeus also smirked as he too sipped his wine slowly. Poseidon smirked a little, not really that surprised about what he just heard. Everyone except Zeus and Poseidon gasped and baffled by what Athena had just said when they heard about Moros, _The Mega-super-creature of Impending Doom_.

 _'She is insane',_ at the same time that was what everyone thought about Athena.

"Y-you must b-be joking about M-Moros r-right Athena?", Hermes looked at Athena with a widened and frightened eyes, everyone else was silently agreed to what Hermes just said.

"No, I'm not.", Athena firmly said to Hermes and once again everyone else except Zeus and Poseidon gasped at her.

"And well about the fraud problem, I know a way to make sure that our plan isn't leaking to our enemies. Lets make a blood oath", Athena smirked, she looked to the people stunned faces.

"And Oh! Father and Hera, it will be best if you two were to stay here. Only you, father, are able to release _him_.", Athena replied while Zeus and Hera nodded their heads.

"Are we agreeing to Athena's idea? Rise your hand if you agreed to her", Zeus loudly said as he rose his hand. Everyone else rose their hands too though they were a little bit unsure about it.

"Well, it settled then. Split your finger skin a little and drop your blood to this vase so we shall process the blood oath", Zeus yelled as a white ceramic vase appeared out of thin air in the table. He split his finger a little and drop his blood to the vase, everyone else silently did it.

"We all here to make a blood oath, no one shall tell our enemies anything about us if anyone that was here did it, one shall die", Zeus said while his eyes and hand were glowing a bright golden light, as he touched the vase, it was engulf by the golden light and it changed from white to yellow and then red.

"The blood oath was done. Okay now everyone split up to six groups and each group have two people in it.", Zeus said, Hera and him was in a same group. The others were : Athena and Poseidon, Ares and Aphrodite, Kratos and Nike, Hades and Demeter, and the last was Apollo and Hermes.

"Now that we were done. First, build some barrier to our important resources and came back here when you've done to talk about our strategy. Now GO!", Zeus told them firmly, the others were gone instantly while he and Hera started to make a barrier around the building of the meeting room using their powers.

 _'I hope that we will win this war without the need to use the last attack and release him, Moros...',_ Zeus thought grimly.

-7-

There was a creepy cackling voice, it made anyone who heard it shudder uncontrollably, that resounded across the hallway of Arkham Asylum's east wing. More specifically, the voice came from Room 27b, a room made of transparent glasses and was highly guarded by four heavy armed guards. A room where the most dangerous criminal of Gotham city, Joker, was cackling merrily about his joke.

"Boys boys do ya all want to hear a really funny joke?", Joker said, he was sitting on his bed in his cream colored straight jacket. He looked like hell with his face was full with tiny bruises and wounds, cut lips and an unkempt hair. The guards were of course ignoring him while continuing to look around to make sure that nothing was out of place.

"Well lemme tell-", Joker was about to tell the guards when he was cut off by an annoyed guard that stood beside the door.

"Shut the fuck up clown! or I will shut you up with a fist in your mouth!", the guard yelled, Joker was cackling louder than he did few moments ago.

"Oi! I said to shut the fuck-", The guard didn't finish his words, suddenly his body dropped to the floor and startled the other guards. The other guards looked around but found nothing was wrong, one of them was approaching the fallen guard cautiously. There was a distant noise of footsteps came from the hallway beside the room. The guards were preparing their guns and then..

BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM!

The sound of firing guns and an explosion from the outside of the room was making him look up then grinning widely when a shadowy figure was walking to his door from the smoke.

"Took you long enough to free me huh?", Joker was still grinning widely as he walked to the door. The shadowy figure took the keys from one of the belt of a dead guard not far from Joker's door and then unlocked the door soundlessly. Joker stepped out of his 'prison', the shadowy figure cut out the straight jacket from him, Joker was cackling madly as he looked around at the goons.

-i-

Harley was groaning as she let her body collapsed to the sandy ground, her body was shuddering, after all it was a cold windy night. Moria stood beside her with an amused smile as she was overlooking the sea.

"Sheesh Moria, is this what you called with 'training'? It looks more like you were punishing me!", Harley complained, she was panting as she threw an accusing look at Moria. She had just done running around the beach for the tenth times when Moria told her to start swim a mile back and forth.

 _'I almost envy the spartan's training,_ almost",Harley thought bitterly.

This past few days, Harley was training under the watchful eyes of Moria. They were training in a secluded place of Gotham's bay and stayed in a one story minimalist beach villa near the Gotham's bay that surrounded by palm trees. It was small but cozy, there were only two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen with a bar table and three bar stools, and a tiny living room, also a small japanese koi pond beside the patio. Courtesy to Moria, the beach villa was hers, she had stayed there for once in a while.

 _"Y_ _ou have_ everything _in Mount Olympus so why you have such a thing here?", Harley spontaneously asked when Moria brought her there for the first time._

 _"To keep an eyes on you, dear.",_ _Moria casually informed her then left a baffling Harley to the kitchen to make tea and some cookies._

Harley was not sure why they were training here out of other places and when she asked Moria about it, Moria only gave her a cryptic answer that was making her confused more than ever.

-Flashback-

 _"Err Moria, why can't we just training at one of the training ground in the Mount Olympus? Besides, I think it will be hurt less if I were to fall to the cloudy floor", Harley asked Moria with a confused gaze._

 _"Child, If you were to train with your current condition in Mount Olympus, it will be dangerous", Moria explained to Harley, she sighed when Harley was giving her a confused look again._

 _"Err I still don't understand this place was better than Mount Olympus", Harley said, she chewed her lips while she was contemplating whether this was a good idea or no._

 _"Now your body was a human one, yes? The Mount Olympus was design to only allow gods or goddesses to stay within it without any side effect so it will be dangerous with your current condition. This past three days when you were here, You threw up every once in a while, yes? and day by day It will only get worse", Harley was about to cut off when Moria raised her hand and stopped Harley from doing that._

 _"You could die the moment you stepped across the Mount Olympus's barrier but because of my power, the only effect you got was throwing up, child.", Moria looked at Harley with a serious yet gentle gaze._

 _"How was-"_

 _"I was coating your body with my power so the barrier recognized you as a goddess but it will not last for so long. No, I can't do that anymore than necessary because it took too much energy to do that, after I did it, I could barely feel my power and it was kind of a suicidal thing to do for a god/goddess, my dear.", Harley's mouth was opening and closing as Moria explained the answer of a question that Harley yet to utter. Harley was about to ask Moria to give her more Moria's power._

 _"You didn't answer my other question Moria. Why this place out of anywhere else? Why Gotham?", Harley said, Moria only looked at her with an unfocused yet mysterious gaze._

 _"Because of fate want us to", Moria replied to Harley, then she walked away leaving a very confused Harley behind._

-End of Flashback-

Of course she still got the dream about the battle. Once, she got it when she was in the middle of the first step of training, meditation, the _dream_ distracted her from her meditation. Of course Moria's watchful eyes saw it, Moria punished her by telling Harley to read the scrolls of _all_ the gods goddesses and _their descendant_ _s_ then Moria told her to write an essay about _each_ gods and goddesses without exception. " _It will help you to focus your attention so you can tune more with your soul, dear child"_ she said.

"Child, do you hear what I've said?", Moria's voice was startling her out of her reverie.

"Ughh sorry?", Harley said sheepishly, her cheeks turned red because she was not paying attention to what Moria said, again.

"You need to pay more attention child *sigh* I was saying that after you've done resting, I want you to meditate under the waterfall until the moon is high in the night sky then you may back to your room and rest but I want you to meditate again before you sleep", Moria said quietly, she saw that Harley's face was turn from red to ashen. Harley started to whining but stopped with one look from Moria.

'S _he is the female version of Adolf Hitler! I can't wait for this training to be done',_ Harley thought as she sighed then closed her eyes, tried to get some sleep for a minute or two.

-8-

A/N : I'm sorry If you found any grammar errors or misspellings, 'cause english isn't my first language. Also, if you found any irrelevant infos about greek gods or creatures such us major gods or goddesses then forgive me 'cause I made it up so it suited my story. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Corner**

 **Harley** : B-man do ya know where is Anis? she need ta update this story

 **Batman** : ...

BAM! Harley was so surprised that she jumped and hugged him tightly

 **Harley** : w-what was t-that?

 **Anis** : wahh what a strange scene, sorry it was not me who made that sound, it was just joker about to kiss killer cro- *Glance at the duo* ehh d-did I interrupt s-some MA r-rating's m-moments? *nose-bleeding then fainting*

 **Harley** : what a pervert, well now I will say the disclaimer for her

" **Disclaimer** : She (Anis) doesn't own Batman or any characters from it and any greek mythological creatures, gods and goddesses. She only owns the plot, OCs, and a pervert mind"

(Please review, thank you)

 **-Chapter 5-**

After the gods and goddesses done with the barriers and made sure that it didn't have any slightly chance for them to break, the gods and goddesses were back to the meeting hall to discus about the strategy.

"Now first we will send more creatures and minor gods and goddesses to the battlefield as the front line, Kratos and Nike I give this task to you, make sure that you arrange them from the weakest to the strongest. Don't send them before I give you a cue. If you both understand, you may go", Zeus looked at Kratos and Nike unblinkingly, they both only nodded and briskly walked out of the meeting hall to arrange the troops as Zeus's command.

"Hades, go with Demeter to prepare the undead troops. And-", Hades cu off what Zeus said with a raised hand.

"It will take a _fucking_ lot of time if only me and Demeter did it, the undead troops were strong but sometimes they are out of control. I need to cuff them all one by one with strong holy power that only the major gods or goddesses possessed to control them. So yeah I _fucking_ need more people to make it done as soon as possible.", Hades sarcastically said, Zeus nodded his head and started to talk again.

"Well, if you said so, Apollo, Hermes, go with him and do all you have to do. And don't make any move without my cue", Zeus firmly told them.

The four gods and goddesses only nodded. Apollo, Hermes and Demeter stood behind Hades, as he was chanting a spell, suddenly a red and black gate with two skeletons joining their hands appeared in front of him, the joining hands of the skeleton separated and the gate was open as Hades waved his right hand to it. Hades walked to the open gate gracefully followed by Apollo, Demeter and Hermes. The gate was close behind Hermes and left red smoke as it disappeared.

"What a show off guy", Ares scoffed after the display, Aphrodite was sighing softly while Poseidon only rolled his eyes.

"Ares and Aphrodite, I want you two to go with Kratos and Nike as the front line. Go prepare yourself", Zeus told Ares and Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded her head while Ares briskly walked out without glancing at Zeus.

"Come on Aphrodite, stop nodding your head like a fucking loony", Ares's voice could be heard from outside, Aphrodite was blushing after hearing what her lover said and then walked hurriedly from the room.

"That was.. ugh", Athena awkwardly coughed after the door was closed, Zeus also coughed and then started to talk.

"Well, my daughter, you and Poseidon are on the rear-end of the formation. I know that you two will know when is the right time to strike", Zeus gave the two god and goddess a questioning look.

"Yes father", Athena firmly told her father while Poseidon only looked at his brother for a moment then he looked away.

-i-

"Go make T formation and double I formations in the left and right side of the T formation. Kratos, Nike, I want you both inside the formations. Ares and Aphrodite I want you both to stand in the rear-end of the formation and make a barrier around the troops.", Zeus telepathically told the four gods and goddess, looking at his cloud's glass that overlooked the battlefield.

The four gods and goddess did as they told. Kratos and Nike arranged the troops to the formations and prepared them to strike any moment now. Ares and Aphrodite made a barrier around the formations and then stood in the rear-end of it.

The first line of the troops contained with centaurs that hold _Xyston(s_ ) ( **1** ) on their right hands and _Hoplon(s_ ) ( **2** ) on their left hands. The middle line contained with cyclops and some minor gods and goddesses, the gods and goddesses were holding _Dory(s)_ ( **3** ) and hoplon(s), they had _Xiphos(es)_ ( **4** ) tied on their belts, while the cyclops held big _Sfendonai(s)_ ( **5** ) and pile of stones was beside them. And the last line contained with minotaurs and stronger minor gods and goddesses, some of the minotaurs held _Ballista(s)_ ( **6** ) and the rest held _Gastraphetes(es)_ ( **7** ) while the gods and goddesses were holding xiphos(es). Most of the soldiers were using _Corinthian Helmet(s_ ) ( **8** ) to their heads and _Muscle_ _Cuirass(es)_ ( **9** ).

"First, release the dragons, griffins and harpies!", Zeus telepathically told Kratos and Nike, The two nodded their heads and released the dragons, griffins and harpies.

The dragons were breathing fire while griffins and harpies were throwing rocks to the enemies. There was a lot of bloodcurdling screams from the humans and creatures, the minor gods and goddesses were dodging it by making barrier from their holy power.

"Kratos, Nike, GO STRIKE!", Zeus told them, then the troops were walking and started to strike the enemies.

The enemies were striking too, more and more enemies brought into the battlefield. Suddenly an arrow pierced the barrier that made by Ares and Aphrodite, and it was exploding, leaving black smoke and covering the battlefield's view, the troops were stopping and covering themself with their shield while some unfortunate soldiers got blast by the explosion. Again, an arrow was flying to Nike, Nike who was not aware of it could only widened her eyes as the arrow pierced through the cuirass to her chest.

"W-what the... AHHH", Nike was screaming, Before Nike was done, her body exploded into pieces.

"Nike! NIKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?", Kratos who stood not far from Nike was calling and asking his sister, he couldn't see anything because of the smoke. Ares was using his holy power to clear the smoke, he heard Aphrodite gasping and looked at her. Aphrodite was looking horrified at something, he followed her eyes, he was shock to see pieces of body parts where Nike was last standing.

 _'NIKE!',_ The three gods and goddess thought at the same time. Kratos could only look at the carcass of his sister's body, his anger was rising.

"STRIKE!", Kratos yelled to the troops, the troops were running to the enemies again, striking whoever was on their way.

Kratos grasped his xiphos as he too ran to the enemies with rage burning his whole body. His holy power was coating his xiphos as he slashed some creatures and gods that was on his way to one of the enemies general who stood mockingly while sneering at him.

An arrow was flying to Aphrodite, Ares who looked at the arrow, ran to Aphrodite with his xiphos in his hand. He ward it off with his xiphos and covered Aphrodite's body as the arrow exploded when it touched the ground. Rocks were flying anywhere and some of it were piercing Ares's back. Again, an arrow was flying to them, Aphrodite who saw it, narrowly dodging it, it was grazing her shoulder, when the arrow was about to explode, she made a barrier to protect them from the explosion.

"Are you okay Ares? Let me heal your back", Aphrodite asked Ares, she was ignoring her bleeding shoulder as she touched Ares's back with her glowing hand. Ares held her hand as he shook his head no but Aphrodite shook his hand and started to healing him.

"Your shoulder is bleeding for Zeus's sake!", Ares sat to his knees, Aphrodite was smiling gently at him.

"Ahh.. I'm okay", Aphrodite told him, Ares was caressing her cheek, suddenly the ground was shaking and splitting.

"Why hello you lovebirds, I think it's not the right time for that now, do you think?"

Ares and Aphrodite looked up, they saw troops of the undead walked out of the splitting ground. Apollo was dismounting himself from an undead horse, he walked and stopped beside them, he looked down, wiggling his eyebrows. Aphrodite blushed while Ares looked away. Apollo sniggered then lend his hands to Ares and Aphrodite. Ares and Aphrodite took it then stood, Aphrodite was giving Apollo a gratitude look while Ares smirked at him.

"What's happening here?", Demeter looked at Ares from above the horseback.

"I'm not sure, when we were striking the enemies troops, an arrow was exploding when it touched the barrier we made around the troops. Not long after that we heard Nike screaming and after I cleared the smoke we saw what looks like Nike's body parts where Nike was standing. Then an arrow was flying to Aphrodite but I ward it off, it exploded the second it touched the ground. I think that the arrow will explode the moment it touched something. And well you knew the rest.", Ares explained, Aphrodite looked at Ares with a raising brow, Ares only shook his head.

"I think w-we need to b-bring one of t-the a-arrow to Z-Zeus so he c-can inspect it", Hermes who stood nervously beside Demeter told the others meekly.

"And how we _fucking_ do it? do you have a _fucking_ idea to do it, you moron?! didn't you heard what he _fucking_ said?! It exploded the second it touched something!", Hades said and gave Hermes a disapproving look. Demeter shook her head while Hermes bowed his head.

"There is no need to be harsh now my dear friend, Hades. I think what Hermes said was right. If we want to win this war, we need to take care of that. And well, I think I know how to catch one of the arrow", Apollo said to Hades. Demeter touched Hermes's shoulder and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort him.

"And how will you do it Apollo?", Aphrodite curiously asked to Apollo.

"Well, you will see it when the time's come, dear lovely Aphrodite", Apollo smirked a little as he glanced at Ares who was fuming when Apollo called her that.

"Lets not talk anymore and go kick some ass", Ares said as he turned his body and held his xiphos tightly in his right hand. The other five gods and goddesses nodded their heads.

-9-

Harley dreamed about the war again but jolted awake when she felt like she was drowning. Harley gasped for air but she felt more water filling her lungs. She opened her eyes and found that she was indeed drowning. She tried to swim to the surface but failed, the air was living her lungs and her eyes started to blurring.

 _'Is it my time to die? Well, here I am, sweet death',_ Harley thought as her arms opened wide, her blonde hair was floating and she closed her blurry eyes slowly.

 _No! NO! I don't want to die like this! Dammit go to hell sweet death! This girl ain't go without fighting!',_ Harley thought as she was struggling to swim again, she ignored her burning lungs as she moved her arms and legs.

 _'NO! NO! DAMMIT WHY THE SURFACE FEELS SO DAMN FAR! GAH MY LUNGS!',_ Harley started to see black dots and felt the air left her lungs completely. Before she lost her consciousness, she saw a shadowy black figure swam to her as its hand tried to reach her arm.

 _'Ugh is that the Grim Reape-',_ she lost her consciousness before she could finish her thought.

-ii-

The moon was high in the sky, Moria who was wondering why Harley wasn't back while enjoying her hot tea in the patio. She felt a gentle breeze swept her hair from her shoulders. Suddenly she felt a dread feeling in her guts.

 _'HARLEY!',_ Moria thought of Harley and the dread feeling got stronger when she thought of her. The teacup slipped from her hands and crashed to the ground near her feet. She stood and ran away to the waterfall that was not far from the house. When she near the waterfall, she couldn't see Harley anywhere. Something told her to look into the deep stream in front of the waterfall. She abruptly stopped when she saw blonde hair floating deep inside the stream. Without thinking any further, she dove in and tried all her might to reach one of harley hands. She saw that Harley's eyes were closing slowly, every second felt so long and Moria started to panic. Few seconds later she grabbed Harley's hand and swam to the surface.

Moria carried Harley to the river bank, when she saw that Harley's chest was not moving. Moria gathered her power to her right hand, her hand was glowing with a reddish golden light, she focused her power to the tip of her fingers and then she pressed Harley's chest near the lung with it. Harley's body was jolting and her eyes opened wide, she coughed so hard, she felt her chest was burning as she coughed up the water that was filling her lungs. Moria gently patted Harley's back, Harley sat on her knees and her chest heaved as she struggled to control her breath.

-iii-

Not long after the incident, Moria brought Harley back to the house. Harley walked limply to her bathroom with Moria's help, Harley sat at the small wood chair while Moria left to grab some dry clothes from her closet. Few minutes later, Moria was back with her arms full of clothes.

"Change your clothes and call me when you're done. I shall go and make tea for you", Moria smiled gently, she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door gently.

Harley stood shakily then shed her wet clothes from her body and placed them to the laundry bin near the door. She changed into the pair of a red sweater and black pants. She heard a knock on the bathroom's door.

"Are you okay child?", Moria worriedly asked, in the past few minutes she couldn't hear any sound from the bathroom beside the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm finished Moria, can you please help me go to my room?", Harley hoarsely said.

Moria opened the door slowly, she saw Harley who stood shakily in front of the small washstand near the door. Moria smiled gently as she helped Harley to her room. She tucked Harley in her bed and then walked out of Harley's room. Few moments later she was back with a tray full with some medicines and a teacup. Moria put the tray to one of the night stands.

"Here, drink this slowly child", Moria gently said as she gave a green colored pill, then she gave Harley the teacup, that was full to the brim with hot tea, to help her swallow the medicine.

"Rest now child", Moria started to walk but stopped when she heard Harley cleared her throat.

"Thank you so much Moria. Maybe I will die if you didn't save me", Harley stammered, she closed her eyes as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Hahaha don't mind it child. Now rest, tomorrow I shall teach you to be more aware with your surrounding", Moria chuckled then turned away and closed Harley's door gently.

"Yeah, definitely the female version of Adolf Hitler!", Harley groaned and then grimaced when imagining about tomorrow hard and absurd training.

-iv-

 _"Mister Wayne can you please tell us about tomorrow evening's gala?",_ a woman's voice could be heard from the tv that was inside a dimly lit room.

 _"Sure thank you, miss Vale. The gala is a charity gala to raise funds for Gotham's Orphanage Kids Program",_ a man with a nice tailored suit who stood beside the woman while smiling broadly as he explained to her about the gala, the woman only nodded her head.

 _"What is Gotham's Orphanage Kids Program, mister Wayne?",_ the woman who called as miss Vale asked again.

 _"It is a program by Wayne Corporation that collaborated with Gotham City's Government to help the orphanage kids. We planned to build a kids center that will help not only the orphanage kids but also all the kids in Gotham, as we could see that a lot of them was neglected and strayed around Gotham. We hope that we can actualize the plan as soon as we can. And with the help of the funds we hope that we can also built an educational center and dormitories for the homeless kids near the kids center.",_ the man was still smiling broadly while he answered her question, the woman smiled and then nodded her head.

 _"Okay thank you so much for your time mister Wayne",_ the woman told the man beside her, the man only smiling and waving at her and the camera, then he turned away and walked into the black limo that parked not far from where they stood.

 _"From the informations we gathered, the charity gala will be held at The Malv Maximus Hotel tomorrow evening. I, Vicki Vale informed to you from Wayne Corporation's main lobby. Robin",_ Vicki Vale looked at the camera with a small smile.

"Sir, the packages have arrived, it was on your study room", someone said from the other of the door after he knocked the door.

 _"Thank you, Vicki. The latest in-"_

BEEP! the tv was turn off.

A man stood from the leather sofa, he walked and opened the door. He was frowning deeply, he reached something from his robes's pocket. He opened his palm, a coin was in his left palm, he flipped the coin and it landed on the scarred side. His frowning disappeared instantly, he was grinning widely as he reached his robes's pocket again, instead of coin now a gun was in his right hand. He was still grinning as he was pointing his golden Smith and Wesson MP 2.0 Centerfire Pistols to the other man's forehead.

"S-Sir... I-I am sor-", the other man was trembling and starting to back away slowly

BANG!

THUD

The other man's body was hitting the floor loudly, his eyes widened in fear, there was a hole in his head and blood already pooled on the floor.

"Why did this stupid goons always disturbing my chill times. What a waste of my precious BULLET!", The man was grumbling. He snapped his fingers and a man appeared beside him.

"Yes sir?"

"Take care of it, I don't want my precious floor tainted by his filthy blood. If you left any stain, I will do the same to you just like I did to him, understand?", the man was pocketing his gun and walked away to his study room.

"Y-yes s-sir"

The man walked slowly as he flipped his coin again and again. He stopped flipping his coin when he stood outside his study room. He walked casually to his study room after opening the door slowly.

"Heya there my best pal Harvey! How are you? hmm I think ya need to paint this room with purple and green, it's too gloomy here and I can lend ya some-", a man said to Harvey Dent but Harvey cut off before the man was done talking.

"What is the meaning of this clown!", Harvey bellowed and walked furiously to the man who was sitting on top of his mahogany table. The man was cackling madly.

"Well, Dont cha miss our awesome collaboration time, my pal?", the man was grinning widely, Harvey was fuming as he clenched his fist.

"What the fuck are you talking about joker", Harvey took a deep breath and unclenched his fist. Harvey looked at Joker with a bored face while Joker looked at what Harvey did with interest.

"Have ya heard about the gala? Well, I have a funny plan for that gala but I need yer help. Well ya see I sorta poor right now after a claypot stole my money! sooo I need weapons and goons", Joker was clenching his fists but then unclenching it and cackling madly. Harvey's eyebrows raised and disappeared beneath his messy hair.

"And what will I gain from it?", Harvey walked to one of the armchairs, he sat and folded his right leg above the other leg. He reached the cigarette's pack and the lighter from above the small table beside the armchair, he picked a cigarette from its pack, he brought it his mouth and lit it. He mentioned for Joker to sit at the armchair across of him. Joker was practically ran and sat at the armchair while grinning widely.

"Well, ya know the usual, the usual. But I will take some.", Joker told Harvey while he jumped up and down on his chair. Harvey rolled his eyes as he puffed out the smoke from his mouth.

"90, 10", Harvey calmly said as he wiped his hair from his eyes with the hand that held the cigarette.

"60, 40", Joker negotiated as he leaned his body closer to Harvey, narrowing his eyes a little.

"70, 30", Harvey looked at Joker with a bored face as he flipped his coin.

"65, 35. My last offer, deal?", Joker leaned away as he gritted his teeth.

"Sure. I get 65% and you get the rest. But", Harvey unfolded his legs and leaned forward while glaring menacingly at Joker.

"But?", Joker giddily asked as he too leaned his body.

"But if you dare to lie to me...", Harvey trailed off, his eyes were narrowing dangerously as he looked at Joker.

"Dont cha worry about it my pal. This dude ain't lie to ya. Promise", Joker leaned away, he made a peace gesture.

"Just watch out clown. My eyes are everywhere. So.. what's the plan?", Harvey leaned away and folded his legs again, his bored face was back as he sucked on the cigarette.

"Well...", Joker was cackling as he told Harvey the plan.

-10-

 **Footnotes ** (according to wikipedia dot com and learnodo-newtonic dot com) :

 **1** : A type of long thrusting spear, it measured about 3.5 - 4.5 meters (11.5 - 13.9 ft) long and probably held by the cavalryman with both hands, although the depiction of Alexander The Great's xyston, suggests that it could also be used single handed.

 **2** : A large and heavy round shield about 1 meter in diameter and weighing around 7 to 10 kilograms.

 **3** : A long spear about 3 meters in length consisting of a wood shaft with an iron tip.

 **4** : A dougle-edged blade, it was generally about 50 - 60 cm long.

 **5** : Sfendonai (sling) is a projectile weapon used to throw a blunt projectile such as a stone, clay, or lead sling bullet.

 **6** : A missile weapon used to launch a large projectile at a distant target with a range of 500 yards.

 **7** : A hand-held crossbow, it was cocked by resting the stomach in a concavity at the rear of the stock and pressing down with all strength.

 **8** : A helmet made of bronze which in its later styles covered the entire head and neck, with slits for the eyes and mouth.

 **9** : A type of body armor made from hammered bronze plate to fit the wearer's torso and designed to mimic an idealized human physique.

\--

A/N : I'm sorry If you found any grammar errors or misspellings, 'cause english isn't my first language. Also, if you found any irrelevant infos about greek gods or creatures such us major gods or goddesses then forgive me 'cause I made it up so it suited my story. Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Corner**

 **Anis** : Hey Harvey! can you help me say my disclaimer? I'm busy looking for a way to persuade Hawkman to lend me his wings thingy. I almost figure it out! almost.

 **Harvey** : *roll his eyes* Tch lousy bitch.

" **Disclaimer** : The bitch (Anis) doesn't own Batman or any characters from it and any greek mythological creatures, gods and goddesses. She only owns the plot and OCs."

 **Anis** : Pfft I've been called worse than that.

(Please review, thank you)

 **-Chapter 6-**

The smell of death was so strong in the battlefield, the smell that was the combination of blood, piss and shit. Two days have been passed and gone but the war was like a never ending circle, it didn't have a beginning or ending. Everytime an enemy was drop dead, two will come and replace the dead one. The Olympian's soldiers almost lost hope when they saw that their amount was decreasing surprisingly fast, but when they felt a small earthquake and the ground started to split, the hope was back.

Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes and the undead troops walked out from the splitting ground, whether it by their own feet or by the undead stallions even by the three-headed dog, _Cerberus_. Of course Hades was the one and only that able to ride it, Cerberus.

They were informed about the demise of Nike by Ares and Aphrodite, Ares informed them that an arrow was the thing that killed Nike. It wasn't a normal arrow because it will explode the moment it touched something, whether it was the ground or a body, well, in this the body was Nike's.

Not long after that, Hades telepathically told by his brother, Zeus, to strike and release the undead soldiers to the battlefield. Hades told one of the undead generals to call and bring the undead commander, Hecate, _The Goddess of Magic and The Undead_ , to Hades. The general bowed his head and scampered to do what Hades said. A few minutes later, an undead stallion ran to where Hades stood, a woman sat above its back. It stopped beside Hades, the goddess was dismounting from the stallion's back then bowed her head when she stood in front of Hades.

"You called me Hades? Do you need something else?", Hecate asked quietly as she looked up at Hades.

"Yes. I'm about to strike and I want you to supply and release more undead soldiers here. Make sure that you chained them before you released them and here, take it", Hades said with a serious look as he gave her a black stoned necklace.

"This necklace contained some of my powers. Tell Persephone that I want her to help you because the necklace will only release its power in my wife's hands. I think the power in it will be enough to chain a lot of the undead soldiers", Hades watched Hecate as she nodded her head and put the necklace on her small pouch that was tied on her black girdle.

"I shall go and do as your command", Hecate walked away to her stallion after she saw Hades nodded his approval. Hades turned his attention back to the battlefield, he shouted to the undead soldiers to strike and go to the battlefield.

The moment he has done shouting, the undead troops ran full-speed to the battlefield and were slashing anything that stood in front of them. The Olympians soldiers watched in horror as the undead soldiers slashed and mutilated the enemies bodies into pieces, some of the undead soldiers were seen to eat the mutilated pieces. Even some the undead soldiers slew some Olympians soldier that unfortunately stood in front of them. Completely and utterly brutal. That was what on anyone's mind who watched the disturbing scene.

Hades and Demeter ran their way to the battlefield while Hermes was already busy engaging a serious battle with one of the enemy generals and Apollo was busy wiggling his brows to the blushing Aphrodite while dodging some dangerous looking stones that was thrown at him.

Meanwhile, Athena stood impatiently slightly far away from the battlefield but not far enough to not seeing and knowing what was happening on the battlefield. Poseidon sat on the last step of the few hundred steps of the stair that will bring anyone to the golden trail gates of the Mount Olympus. Athena sighed quietly after she saw Nike's body exploded while Poseidon glanced at the battlefield for a few second before turned his eyes back to watch at the impatient but agitated goddess who stood not far from where he sat, Athena decided to tell her father about it.

 _"Father, Nike is dead"_ , Athena informed her father telepathically.

 _"Yes I know, I have seen it daughter but it wasn't cleared what killed her"_ , Zeus sighed, Hera glanced at her husband when she heard it.

 _"I shall investigate it, please give me a permission to do that, Father"_ , Athena insisted as she stood beside Poseidon, watching the battlefield with her hawk like eyes.

"What is it Husband?", Hera looked at Zeus warily, she knew that her husband was conversing with someone in his mind but she was too polite to eavesdropping without invited there.

 _"NO! Stay at your post Athena. Don't do something foolish and reckless. We will wait for the others to report about it to me before you do anything"_ , Zeus ordered his daughter firmly, bead of sweats started to accumulate on his forehead, while Hera sighed at her husband for ignoring her.

 _"But Father!"_ , Athena protested, Poseidon turned his head to Athena when he felt a burst of aura from her.

 _'What is it?'_ , Poseidon thought curiously, he raised his eyebrows as he heard a bit of the conversation between father and daughter, after all the major gods and goddesses or The Olympians were able to communicate via telepathy with one another, he winced when he heard Zeus was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"NO BUTS ATHENA. DO AS I SAY OR I SHALL PUNISH YOU WHEN THIS WAR IS DONE", Suddenly Zeus shouted, Hera and the other Olympians even the enemies that were in battlefield shocked and stopped what they did when they heard Zeus yelled out of nowhere and his voice was echoing through the battlefield.

"W-what was t-that?", a soldier asked while his opponent only shrugged his shoulders, a few seconds later, everyone was resuming the battle.

"Yes, Father", Athena whispered, she clenched her fists then she took a deep breath try to calming her nerves, she turned her head to Poseidon and gave him a small smile. Poseidon only gave her a curt nod and turned his head to look at the battlefield again.

-i-

"So... What is the plan you're talking about Apollo?", Aphrodite asked curiously as she took _Cestus_ , The Magical Girdle, from around her waist to her hand. The moment she held it with her left hand, it turned into a beautiful golden and silver double-edged dory.

"Curious are we, my dear Aphrodite?", Apollo told her, loud enough for Ares to hear them and glare at Apollo in return.

"Why are you two just standing like complete idiots?", Ares yelled at them from his place that was not far from where the two were standing. Apollo ignored him as he chopped a big stone by releasing his silver arrow made by his power to it and then he winked at Aphrodite after Aphrodite dodged a flying dory with ease.

Ares saw a big hammer that was tossed at him from a god beside him, he dodged it and moved to cut the god's throat with his xiphos. From above, Ares saw a flying god. He narrowed his eyes when he realized just who the god was even though the god wore a helmet that covered all his face and neck, except the holes for his eyes and nose. After all that pinkish white wings and blindfolded eyes were a dead giveaways and he was his son, _he will know him_.

 _'Eros? What the hell is he doing here?'_ , Ares thought, he saw that Eros, _The God of Love and Procreation_ , was grabbing an arrow from his quiver on his back, then he was nocking an arrow at his bow and drawing it. Ares eyes widened when he watched that Eros aimed his arrow to the duo, Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Oi duo idiots over there! watch out!", Ares shouted as he pointed his finger to look above their heads.

Aphrodite's eyes widened then narrowed just like her lover did when she looked up at the god who pointed his arrow at her and Apollo, instantly recognized the god while Apollo seemed to be oblivious about it. Apollo was calmly holding his bow at his left hand while his right rand was glowing, a silver arrow materialized from his glowing hand. A completely different arrow than the one he used to chop the big stone earlier, it was a silver arrow with black tips instead of golden tips. He was nocking and drawing the arrow then aiming it at the mysterious god.

"Aphrodite, is that the arrow looks the same like you and Ares were talking about?", Apollo asked without turning his attention from Eros.

"Yes it is, but I'm not completely sure about it", Aphrodite informed him as she shook her head a little.

 _"Ares, is that the arrow same as the one you told me back then?"_ , Apollo asked Ares telepathically.

 _"Hn"_ , Ares replied curtly as he was too busy focusing his narrowed eyes at his son.

"I have asked Ares about it and he said yes. Well, I need you to help me. Can you spin your dory after I released my arrow? and make sure that you encase your dory with your power. I need you to make a small tornado with it", Apollo whispered quietly and Aphrodite nodded her head.

Aphrodite held her dory tightly in her hand, it started glowing with pinkish light and she prepared to spin her dory. Apollo narrowed his eyes as he saw that the mysterious god was releasing the arrow. He too released his arrow and he backed away a little when he glanced at Aphrodite who was spinning her dory.

A small pinkish tornado emerged from her spinning dory, it was slowly sucking the two arrow to it, a bright black light appeared the moment the two arrow touched one another. Apollo's arrow disappeared as Eros's covered by a black light and sucked into the tornado, it was spinning around fast but the speed was decreasing as it went deeper and deeper into the tornado, it stopped all together in the end of the small tornado.

Apollo caught the arrow by its shaft before it dropped to the ground. Aphrodite, Ares and Eros eyes were widened when they watched that the arrow wasn't exploding, Eros was flying away with his top speed after he saw that.

"Ha! I know it will works", Apollo proudly said as he smirked and winked at Ares, Ares snorted and turned away to engage in battle again.

"Watch out!", someone yelled from behind Apollo. Apollo turned around and saw a black arrow was heading at him.

CLANG!

Hermes ward it off to his side with his _Caduceus_ , Staff Entwined by Two Snakes.

"Back off from here!", Hermes shouted at Aphrodite and Apollo as he saw that the arrow released a black smoke the moment it touched the ground. Apollo, Aphrodite and him were ran away and stopped fifty meters away from the place they stood. They saw that everyone who engulfed by the smoke was screaming in terror.

"What was that?", Apollo asked and turned his head to Hermes who stood beside Aphrodite.

"That was the terror gas, the one and only who can make it is Deimos. The gas will make anyone who near it felt like they lived in a world of what they fear most came true as long as Deimos wish", Apollo nodded his head grimly, he then remembered about the arrow in his hand.

"Hermes, I want you to give this arrow to Zeus. This arrow was similar with the one that killed Nike. Please be careful with its tip, after all the tip was the most dangerous part of the arrow.", Apollo turned and put it in Hermes's hand, Hermes nodded his head and he ran to give it to Zeus.

-ii-

Hermes opened the meeting room with a bang, Zeus and Hera looked up when they heard the loud sound.

"What is it my friend? Do you come to inform me the cause of Nike's death?", Zeus inquired as he looked at Hermes up and down.

"Yes, here.", Hermes gave the arrow to Zeus, Zeus held the arrow on its shaft and was about to touch the tip when Hermes stopped him.

"Please refrain from touching its tip, Zeus. Apollo said that this arrow was the same as the one that killed Nike and the most dangerous part of it is its tip", Hermes told Zeus while he held Zeus's hand with his hand as he stopped his friend from touching the arrow's tip. Zeus nodded grimly while Hera gasped after she heard what Hermes said.

"What's with its tip Hermes?", Zeus asked, Hera was approaching her husband from her seat across his seat.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched the tip was glowing with red and green light. She was busy sniffing it and wasn't aware of Zeus who looked at her incredulously.

"What are you doing Hera?", Zeus looked at her, wondering if she has gone mad.

"Husband, the tip is glowing with red and green light, I have an idea about it but I want to make sure if I was right or no. It turns out that I was right. It has a distinct smell of plants and herbs but I'm not sure what kind of plants or herbs were they", Hera watched as Zeus and Hermes too were sniffing the tip.

"I think what Hera said was right", Hermes said, Hera walked back to her seat and sat there.

"Yes, you were right, Hera. Hermes, I want you to bring someone. Bring Dionysus here", Zeus told Hermes as he watched his friend nodded his head and turned away.

-11-

The rays of the morning sun tried to chase away the dark blanket of the night sky, the color of the soft yellowish orange mixed with the light navy blue. As the sun was rose higher to its original place, any living soul started to wake up from their dreams or dreamless sleep except Harley herself.

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP

Harley groaned quietly as she took her other pillow to shut her face from the melodious voices.

CHIRP CHIRP

SQUAWK

Harley jumped out of the bed when she heard a loud squawk in her right ear. The pillow that was on her face was now on the floor joined by her red silk blanket.

"Ugh what the...", Harley grumbled at the floor as she looked up and saw a reddish golden phoenyx, looking at her from its perching on her now almost shredded pillow. Its squawked again and startled Harley from her puzzled mind.

"Ahh, thank you Pyrros and good morning child", Moria said from the slightly ajar door of Harley's room while Pyrros chirped happily.

"Ugh Morning Moria. Err why is Pyrros in my room?", Harley watched as Pyrros was flying from its perch on her pillow to Moria's left shoulder.

"Ahh well, I saw that it's almost time for your training but I was in the middle of preparing tea, so I asked Pyrros to wake you", Moria said without looking at Harley as she was caressing Pyrros's feathers with a small smile on her face.

"Oh I see. I will go change and meet you on the kitchen when I'm done", Harley stood and cleaned an imaginary dirt from her pyjamas.

"Sure dear and there, take that. From now on, use it as your training clothes", Moria said with a smile on her face, Harley saw a clothes materialized on her bed. Harley gaped at Moria and nodded her head when she saw an amusing look on Moria's face.

"Thank you Moria", Harley said happily as she took the clothes from her bed.

"You're welcome child. Come on Pyrros, lets us go to my room, I need your assistance with something", Moria walked away to her room while Harley walked to her door and shut it gently.

-iii-

RING RING

"Master Bruce, there is a call from miss Johnson for you, she asks about tonight charity ball", Alfred said quietly while he closed the phone with his palm, Bruce who was about to eat his sandwich groaned loudly when he heard about her name.

"Tell her that I'm busy, Alfred", Bruce said grimly while Alfred nodded his head.

"I'm sorry miss Johnson, master Bruce is busy. Yes. Sure miss", Bruce looked at his butler as he was munching his sandwich and raised a questioning brow to his butler after Alfred put the phone back to its place.

"She asked me to tell you that if you need a date to the charity ball, she will gladly accept it and to call her immediately", Alfred looked at his young master as he was pouring coffee to the now Bruce's empty cup.

"Thank you Alfred. I have to go to check about the ball", Bruce sighed and gulped down the coffee then wiped his mouth with a napkin. Bruce stood and was about to walk away when Alfred said something to him.

"Is everything alright with the ball master Bruce?", Alfred asked to his master as he stood with the dirty dishes in hands.

"Yes, it is. It's just.. I have a bad feeling about the ball", Bruce said grimly while he looked down to the floor, then he walked away to the front doors to his shiny black jaguar car with his brief case in hand.

-iv-

"Now, carefully look at what I'm going to do because I will only do it once", Moria informed Harley as she stood in front of Harley.

When Harley was done changing from her pyjamas to her training clothes. The white knee-length sleeveless chiffon dress adorned with reddish golden shoulder armour, breastplate and hands guards. She also wore a tight knee-length black shorts under the dress and a pair of black leather gladiator shoes.

 _"Why do I feel like I'm a co_ _splayer when I'm wearing this clothes"_ , Harley mumbled to herself as she walked to the kitchen to meets Moria after she was done changing her clothes.

"Child.. Child.. Harley!", Moria literally shouted when Harley didn't answer her.

"Oh.. OH! I'm sorry Moria, did you say something?", Harley asked sheepishly as she woke up from her reverie, Moria only sighed loudly.

"Harley, do you want to go back to step one again?", Moria asked, she watched as Harley's face turned to ashen.

"What.. No, please not that dreadful step again, pleaseee", Harley begged and gave Moria a sad puppy look.

"If you keep spacing out like that then you don't have another choice but back to the 'dreadful' step", Moria calmly told Harley as she looked directly to Harley's eyes.

"I will not spacing out again. I promise!", Harley promised as she looked dead on Moria's eyes and put her palm to her chest.

"Well, if you said so. Now pay attention to what I'm going to do because this is the second step of your training and you need to accomplish it before you take the next step", Moria informed Harley while Harley nodded her head slowly.

Moria took a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she relaxed her posture, she clenched and unclenched her fists, suddenly the air around her shifted, in a matter of seconds the air that was slightly cold changed into a warm one. A bright reddish golden flame came out wildly from her body, the sand around her was scorched, and the flame rapidly approached Harley who stood not far from Moria. Harley was about to turn and run when she saw that it stopped inches from her then it dimmed a little as it made a thin barrier-like around Moria's body. She watched as a wasp flew to where Moria stood and instantly burnt into ashes the moment the wasp touched the barrier-like thing. Moria opened her eyes and moments later the barrier-like thing around her body disappeared.

"Woah.. what was that? it was awesome!", Harley awed as she clasped her hands giddily.

"It called _Apelefthérosi ischýos_ or power release, it's the very basic step of the god or goddess training. The step when you called and released the holy power from your soul, we called the holy power with _Agios_. There are seven type of agios, the power of lightning, shadow, light, air, fire, water and earth. Each of the type has special power also weakness and you could bend them to any form you want. Also, every type could be a healing power but only the water one that could effectively healing any wounds or injuries", Moria explained slowly while Harley heard what Moria said with interested yet intrigued expression.

"I bet your agios is the fire type but how about mine or my parents's agios?", Harley put her forefinger to her chin as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're right dear, my agios is the fire type. As you can see ten minutes ago, I made a barrier that could burnt anything that touched it but also I could seal your agios after you were born and heal you when you nearly died in the waterfall few days ago. Hmm about your parents agios.. Well I believed that Athena is the light type and Poseidon is the water type. As for yours.. we will see. Well after you were done training, I want you to read this book", A thick old book materialized on Moria's hand, Harley groaned quiet loudly, she knew that it will be a while to finish the thick book.

"This book contained with the information about the type of agios and I will randomly ask you about it once you were done reading the book, I give you three days to finish reading the book", Harley started to protest but Moria completely ignored it.

"Now, I want you to release your agios and we shall see what's your agios type child", Harley sighed and nodded her head, she squared off and prepared to do like Moria did.

-v-

Harley was sprawling on the ground and breathing greedily after the tiresome hours of training. She was tired physically and mentally, physically for an obvious reason and mentally for the life-changing events.

 _'Man, Moria was way worse_ _than the Firaun when she demanded things to do_ perfectly _and_ flawlessly, Harley thought as she recalled what she did for this past hours.

-Flashback-

 _Harley stood with her eyes closed tightly, her posture was as stiff as the statue of liberty, she surely looked almost like the statue of liberty itself minus the torch, the crown the_ tabula ansata _and_ _of course her body wasn't 'that' green yet, but if she didn't stop holding her breath (for 'deep concentration' she said) like that, well she will turn green soon._

 _"Harley, breath child", Moria sighed loudly, she shook her head as she saw Harley was breathing hard, it literally looked quite comical._

 _"Ugh, Moria, are you sure that the seal you put on me has broken completely? Because I really can't feel any agios inside of my body, let alone my soul. And it has been two hours since I started and nothing! am I really the daughter of Athena and Poseidon?! Maybe you were wrong about me being Dima", Harley stood rigidly with clenched fists, a bead of sweats was forming on her head. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes welled with tears, the feeling of frustration and doubt was pouring from every inch of her body, Moria thought that Hades could feel it even from the underworld._

 _"Harley child", Moria began, she watched Harley was fidgeting when she started to talk. "You're really the daughter of Athena and Poseidon, you really are Dima, child. Didn't you said that you've been having some strange dreams and daydreamings about war that didn't make sense to you? So never doubt that you are Dima. As for the seal, it was weakened little by little by your own agios everyday, and it was completely gone when you came to Mount Olympus, well after the war the Olympians made a strong barrier around the Mount Olympus to undo any magic or spell or seal", Moria took a deep breath as she started to continue her tale._

 _"Child, agios is like human's heart, it was there since a human was on its mother's womb. We can't really see it but we can feel its beating. So, the point is you really have agios, you just can't see it but you can feel it. As I watched what you did earlier, you only exhausted yourself because you were too focus to search and see it when you need to do was the opposite of it", Moria sighed softly, Harley nodded her understanding._

 _"Now, close your eyes, tune out any sound other than my voice and focus to what I'm going to say", Harley nodded her head again and did what Moria said._

 _"Now, feel the beating of your heart, feel every beat of it, feel how every beat is coursing through every inch of your body and how your soul can also feel its gentle beating. Now imagine that there is a dot connecting your soul with your heart", Moria smiled when she saw a small reddish black dot on Harley's chest._

 _"Now child, imagine that the dot is growing bigger and bigger as now it connects not only your heart but also every parts and every inches of your body. It grows bigger till it coats your entire body. Open your eyes slowly, child", Harley opened her eyes slowly._

 _She closed her eyes again and bowed her head when she saw the wind was blowing the sand and it was coming to her. Harley opened her eyes after a few moments when she couldn't feel the expecting impact of the wind and sand. She saw that there was a strange soft reddish black light covered her feet. Her eyes widened when she realized that the light was on her hands, legs and every parts of her body._

 _She saw that the color of the sand below her changed from cream to reddish black. She looked up and_ _her eyes widened more when she saw that there was a barrier around Moria's body and Moria who was at first stood five meters from her, now she stood at least twenty meter away from her. It looked like her redish black light was attacking Moria's barrier while Moria only smiled as if nothing was wrong._

 _"I.. I.. Is this my agios?", Harley_ _asked and stood in disbeliev_ _e._

 _"Yes, my daug_ _hter, that's your agios", a voice answered from behind Harley._

 _"Now isn't the right time to meet her", Moria began as she shook her head a little. "I told you to wait after at least after she mastered the third step", Moria's eyes were looking at the figures behind Harley and sighed loudly._

 _Harley whirled around and saw two figures stood not far from her. One was a man and the other was a woman, they were extremely good-looking, they both looked other-worldly and regally. The man looked like he was on his late thirties, he has medium wavy golden blonde hair that was slicked back and medium stubble beard. He was bare-chested and wore only a flowy chiffon pants, he also wore a necklace with two small black sea-horses, Harley wasn't sure if he wore any shoes because his pants was so long that it dropped to the ground and covered his feet entirely._

 _As for the woman, she looked like she_ _was on her late twenties, her long dirty blonde hair was slightly wavy and wore a golden helmet that only covere_ _d the top of her head to the neck but left her face bare and open to let anyone see. She wore a long sleeveless chiffon dress with two slits from the end of the dress to the middle of her thighs, she also wore a gold chest plate and a pair of black gladiator shoes, there were two gold rings with an owl on the top of each ring._

 _"W-who are y-you?", Harley asked as she backed away slowly_ _and_ _her agios disappeared when she lost her concentration._

 _"Fear not daughter, we will not hurt you. I am Athena and he is Poseidon. We are your parents", The woman, Athena, said while gesturing to herself and the man beside her_.

-End of Flashback-

After the confession, Harley unfortunately fainted but not for long, she woke up when she felt a hand was caressing her head gently and slowly. She opened her eyes, she saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes was watching her. Harley realized that her head was on her mother's lap.

Harley blushed and got up from her mother's lap, she sat beside her mother with a bowing head. Athena smiled softly as she pat Harley's head gently, she then explained to Harley why they just came and met her, explained that her and Poseidon didn't know her existence until few weeks ago when they felt the puzzling and strange but familiar agios on Mount Olympus, then Moria told them about Harley when they came to her place and explained everything.

Athena hugged Harley tightly when Harley called her 'mother', they talked for quite a while then stopped when Moria and Poseidon approached them from the house. Poseidon and Athena were needed to be back to Mount Olympus, Harley reluctantly released her mother's embrace, she then hugged tightly by Poseidon for a moment. Poseidon wiped her tears and rubbed their nose slowly then he let her go as he smiled softly.

Before they both, Poseidon and Athena, went back to Mount Olympus, they gave Harley something. Athena gave one of her ring and saw as it automatically scrunched when Harley put it on her ring finger on her right hand. Poseidon took one of the black sea-horses on his necklace, it changed into a hair clip with a little of his agios and then he put it on Harley's hair. Poseidon and Athena waved their hands, then walked to the white double doors that materialized after Athena waved her right hand vertically.

When they both were gone, Moria called Pyrros to come to them, Pyrros answered with a loud squawk. Harley watched as Pyrros was flying from the beach villa and then perching to Moria's shoulder. Moria then told Harley that Pyrros was actually Harley's.

 _"Child, Pyrros is yours. She was born the moment you were born. The point is that Pyrros is a piece of her soul",_

Harley could only gape stupidly while Pyrros happily perched on Harley's head, Moria ignored it as she explained about Pyrros abilities.

 _"Well, you can teleport to anywhere with her, her tears can heal any wounds and well, she is a great alarm clock",_

After she was done explaining and watching Harley nodded dumbfoundedly. Then she told Harley to continue her training, she told Harley to hold her agios even when there was something that distracted her and to control her agios from attacking something without her consent, for now that was what they did until Harley could do it 'perfectly and flawlessly'. Harley spluttered when she heard about 'attacking something without her consent'.

 _"So, that time when your agios came to me... it meant that you controlled it to_ ATTACK ME! YOU COULD HAVE BURNED ME TO DEATH

 _"But you're not 'burn to death' so end of the story",_

Moria chuckled softly when she saw Harley got annoyed and mumbled about 'female Hitler', 'sicko' and 'strangling her to death', she then waved her hand and told Harley to start. Harley did as she told while Moria threw some comments and things to Harley to distracted her, she even threw some coconuts at Harley.

-12-

A/N : I'm sorry If you found any grammar errors or misspellings because english isn't my first language. Also, if you found any irrelevant infos about greek gods or creatures such us major gods or goddesses or something else then please forgive me because I made it up so it will suits better to my story. Ciao~


End file.
